forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Wavelengths
Wavelengths are the purest form of energy which comes from any soul, living or dead. Considered to be the basis of Aura, these Wavelengths can be honed and harnessed only by those who have been given a proper tool or weapon to access one's own Soul. This works by these tools creating an internal resonance, taking the energy that would become an active Aura and instead stretching it to it's limit only to return it to the soul where it gathers more energy and returns in a constant fashion where it ends up becoming a palpable force that bypasses all physical things and instead interacts directly with souls bypassing the physical world and all Aura defenses, though certain tools can protect against this. Levels Level 1 With a low amount of energy it is able to affect basic ambient waves of sound waves, radio waves, light waves (on the whole spectrum from infa to ultra), and electromagnetic field to around it to small extents allowing for a person to misplace these things and even affect the flow around them by releasing their Wavelengths out in waves or compressing them into specific shapes.This is to note that this is the most basic form of the Wavelengths in their weakest state, everyone learning to use a Wavelength is able to do these things. From there people often learn how to replace their basic senses with their Wavelengths. This is done by sending out wavelengths much in the same way way that echolocation works. Souls Beat A very basic soul technique that one can do with ease where in they release their soul waves in a repeating pattern which lays out a constant pattern to allow the person at the center to detect any soul that enters the wavelengths. It allows a map of the souls within a set area extending as far as the person can push their waves. More over the wavelengths allow the person to see the types of souls that walk within this area as well as their power. Ghosting Another minor technique where in a person releases their Wavelength in a set pattern allowing to share visions and sounds from great distances. It can be the person itself or anything that they can take in with their basic senses. Of course depending on how weak the wavelengths are the image might be distorted the farther the distance it has to travel. The good thing is that the images and sounds can be imprinted onto any device or viewed on any sort of devices. Level 2 When the Wavelengths become stronger and training is involved those who use them are able to do much more. At this state users are able to actually create charges and wavelengths of sound, heat, light, and even motion. This is the form at which basic states of which all beings who use Wavelengths operate. When active it is possible for users to use their Wavelengths as a weapon by compressing and firing them out or using it to strength a beings form. Wavelengths can be used to compress muscle and fat structures allowing for beings to reach bursts of speed ten to maybe twenty times their normal limits. This can also be used to attack others as Wavelengths can be fired directly into a living or dead body to say break apart skin tissue, split muscle groups, even fry organs while still in the body upon contact. In this form when used Wavelengths appear as the same color as a persons soul and spark around then much like lightning would. Accelerator ' One of the more dangerous techniques that any being with a Wavelength can accomplish by releasing four to five the usual amounts of Wavelengths. The increased Wavelengths cause a beings body to react, process thought, and even use one's own Wavelengths. This comes at the cost of ripping apart ones own body twice more than the Neo Human Brain Charger does. What gives this a leg up over the Brain Charger is that it actually generates more Wavelengths than normal meaning that it can tear apart a being's soul and not just their body. '''Chaining ' By interlocking the Wavelengths of multiple beings at the same time they are all able to share in the Wavelengths from the entire group. Which means that a being would be able to push themselves to the combined limit of the group even it it far exceeds their own limit without having to worry about ripping their bodies apart. The group is also able to communicate on a near telepathic level and are able to share the unique abilities linked to a persons being or soul. '''Forwarding Vision A unique version of the Ghosting, one that works in reverse of the original Ghosting Ability. It fires out a long wave pulse of Wavelengths to allow a person vision up to a mile away and even see through open surfaces and buildings. This is best especially for those with ranged abilities and weapons. Of course those who mastered Forwarding Vision are able to see through their Forwarding Vision and see normally. With Resonance with another being or even a Weapon they can increase the range and visibility. Level 3 Upon reaching the higher and final level that Wavelengths meet it is possible to go beyond the levels of the second stage of Wavelengths. In this state beings can generate ectoplasm that is evident in some hauntings when the soul is left behind during the haunt. The ecotoplasm is able to maintain itself up to one hundred times the weight of the object it is surrounding. This is true for all ectoplasm creations, despite their size. Each creation is gelatinous and able to withstand my stabbing or slicing attacks, even taking bullets or bolts from even Living Weapons. Extremely heavy crushing blows however to cause a lot of damage as the bouncy exterior can not snap back in time to protect the user as it would be spread out or flattened. Another important note is that extreme charges of energy from Spiral to electric, even sudden high temperature bursts of heat or drowning can affect the ectoplasmic form. In this form there is something even more powerful about these levels of Wavelengths, in this form they are able to interfere with another persons Aura able to shut down the signals of Aura traveling from the soul which means a proper burst of Wavelengths would be able to shut down aura based abilities which means everything from Kamiden to Flames can be interfered with. Spirit Being ''' In this state users are able to send out their Wavelengths to create an ectoplasmic doll which which takes on a unique form for every person who uses it. The being has extreme amounts of strength and protection for the user which allows them to use it as a shield or even a way to increase their strength temporarily. Most of the dolls are usually no larger than their their navel upwards as the Spirit Beings are unable to walk or move. '''Wave Change One of the most advanced of all the abilities, the ability to shift their own Wavelength. This changes the charge that it runs on as well as the exact frequency it runs on. Those with ability are able to resonate themselves with any other being and in some cases can actually negate their Wavelengths shutting down their abilities and Wavelengths from traveling. Of course the downside is that whenever someone changes their own Wavelengths their soul and body are left completely defenseless or even the ability to use their Aura. Specialization Living Weapons * Soul Blade ** Born as a part of Golba's original Soul, all Living Weapons are born with the innate Sword Is My Bond; all weapons no matter the elemental power or form of damage not only destroys the body but the soul. Soul Hunters * Soul Deconstruction ** This is what could be considered the most dangerous and deadly of all the abilities born from the Wavelengths. No matter what level that a Soul Hunter might be, upon impact with a target their abilities cause their souls to slowly deteriorate and break down without any form of care. Dark Hearts * Brujeria ** The only ones to be known to fully manipulate the power of a Soul Wavelength, this ability has no set form from each and every individual. Their abilities can do anything from resonate to break down to set fire to a soul and deconstruct them with enough time. Steel Bloods * Armored Souls ** Known as the only successful case of manipulating and weaponizing Souls, the Wavelengths were fully fused onto each and individual soul. From their Aura to their Wavelength and their very soul, there is an overly powerful weapon form which appears from it. ARMA * Mass Re-sampling ** When an ARMA gets a hold of a sample of another beings Wavelength they can not only copy the Wavelength but copy the effect of the Wavelengths specialization from a Living Weapon's Soul Blade to a Dark Heart's Brujeria.